Cobura
The Republic of Cobura is a Nation that lays in the South Western edge of the Majatran continent, bordering the nations of Zardugal and Jakania. Cobura also shares a border separated by a lake with the Deltarian Empire. History Ancient History See Also: History of Tokundian People The Republic Cobura was founded in 2114. Much of it's history before this period is relatively unknown, due to the Tokundian invasion and occupation. Shortly after the forming of the Republic, a military coup took place, putting a Tokundian led Junta in complete control of the nation. Despite the harsh repression of the regime, it still allowed elections to take place, and was eventually ousted from power in 2116 when the Liberal Technocrats became the dominant party. The democratisation process took several years, and the effects of the dictatorship's legacy live on today. The majority of Coburans believe in far-reaching civil liberties, and are suspicious of any attempts to clamp down on freedom of speech and other liberties. Anarchist Revolution Domestically, the National Confederation of Labour's Revolutionary Government lasted from 2365 to 2376. Many of its policies were introduced to national law. In the economic sphere, most corporate bodies were nationalised and then transferred to workers' co-operatives. In social affairs, personal freedoms were radically increased. The major exception was religion, which was officially outlawed; however, application of the law was limited to organised religion, with a corresponding campaign against private devotion seen as too invasive. In constitutional affairs, the NCL created a system of local and regional governments (LRGs), devolving many powers to assemblies, which it claimed was more democratic. Upon losing power in 2376, many of these policies were reversed by the new government. Culture Religion There are very few religious people in Cobura, with most of the population regarding themselves as Atheist, Agnostic or Deist. Religion in Cobura has comprised mostly Christianity and traditional faiths for most of its history. In recent centuries, more faiths have entered the country. Catholicism located in Nova Roma]] *Main Church: Coburan Catholic Church *Founded in Cobura: 2137 *Sects: Coburan,Terranian Catholicism took off in Coburan after the Creation of the Coburan Catholic Church. This sparked religious tension in the Governing Body as the LIA, supporters of the church, clashed with the NUP who believed their religion should be the only eligion practiced in Cobura. No longer offically backed by a political party, Coburan Catholicism has declined recently but is still the top religion in Coburan. Christianity *Main Church: *Founded in Cobura: *Sects: Christianity has gained its way into Cobura through its recognition through-out Terra. They have never been in the National Spotlight but they heavily recruit new members to follow their ways, the right ways. This has caused sparks with some of the more devouts of the other religions, but for the most part things have gone peacefully. Islam *Main Place of Worship: The Great Mosque of Cobura *Founded in Cobura: 2230 *Sects: Sunni, Sufi Judaism located in Rio Irkawa, Irkawa]] *Main Place of Worship: The Irkawa Synagogue *Founded in Cobura: 2220 *Sects: Humanistic, Orthodox, Reform Judaism has gained its follwing through the Modern Economic Party of Cobura. With majority of the parties being memebers of Judaism sects, they have helped pushed Judaism into one of the top religions in Cobura. Judaism has stayed consistent in recent years, not losing or gaining much in followers. They have stuck to the idea of letting those interested find them, rather then going out and recruiting. Secularism The largest group in Cobura consists of secularists. They are mostly atheists and agnostics who are opposed to religious beliefs and who want to see a clear separation of church and state. Sports Cobura has two national sports, Football and Rugby, which are favorites among the Coburan people and the most watched sports throughout Cobura. Food Ethnicity Tokundian Economy Cobura is a fully industrialised nation, and most of its citizens work in factories in the manufacturing industries, or in the transport and infrastructure sector. The economy is mainly driven by the electronics and steel industries, with its main exports being semiconductors and silicon. Cobura also possesses some natural gas reserves, the extent of which is still to be established. In addition to the vast manufacturing base, Cobura has an emerging information technology sector, mainly controlled by large corporations. These areas have seen significant foreign investment by speculators and shareholders in other nations, leading to an IT market bubble forming. The other big industry in Cobura is the service, or retail sector, along with the Agriculture sector. Consumer consumption generally generates over 50% of GDP, with government investment within the 20 to 30% range. Foreign investment lags behind, making up around 10 to 15% of GDP. History Cobura had been a developing nation with a sub par economy compared to its neighbours, up until the 'anarchist revolution' which saw significant investment in industry and agriculture. The country then began a process of industrialisation and urbanisation, as more people migrated from the countryside to the big cities, looking for work in the factories of the workers co-operatives. Following the fall of the anarchists, the government continued to invest, this time mainly in health, welfare and education. Industry, agriculture, and infrastructure were largely neglected, leading to stagnation. In 2460, Andrei Razakashvili was appointed finance minister. He was to be an important figure in Cobura's economic future. He made heavy investments in Trade, Industry, Infrastructure and Transport. He also nationalised a lot of Cobura's resources and industries. Between 2469 and 2489 Cobura saw its largest growth rate in decades, with a 5.69% rise in GDP. This was accompanied however by a fall in GDP per capita of -0.73%. Andrei pushed through yet more nationalisation and government spending, this time looking to sectors like agriculture and science whilst still continuing to invest in industry and infrastructure. By 2510, GDP had risen 8.13%, and GDP per capita had risen by 1.37%. At this point, the Revolutionary Party withdrew from Government and a new finance minister took over. Military See Also: Coburan Armed Forces Government There are 500 seats in the Representative Assembly, Cobura's parliamentary body. Current Head of State Jared Rivers Past 3 former Heads of State Omar Andrade, Tom Healy, Monica Alford Current Political Parties Democratic Party , Chicken and Fries Party, Coburan Reform Party (Formerly the Crazy Ruairi Party), Federalist Party, Party for Individualism, Republican Party, Historical Political Parties Modern Economic Party, Federalist Party, National Socialist Party of Cobura, Free Tokundi Party, Coburan Conservative Party, Civilization Party of Cobura, Liberal Reform Party of Cobura, Revolutionary Party of Cobura, Democratic Labour Party of Cobura See Also *Cobur *Coburan Soccer League *List of Coburan Religions *List of Coburan Rugby Teams *List of Coburan Soccer Teams *The Pub *Coburan Civil War Category:Cobura Category:Nations Category:Majatra